


Conundrum

by zjuoo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjuoo/pseuds/zjuoo
Summary: 110AU기반/AU매그너스에게 난제같은 AU알렉, 두 사람의 뒷 이야기.





	Conundrum

 

 

  

by. 무말랭

* * *

 

 

 

“왜 자꾸 쫓아와요?”

“제가요?”

“…네.”

“그냥요.”

매그너스는 괜히 재킷의 단추가 잘 여며져 있는지를 확인했다. 몇 모금 남아있지 않은 잔을 들고서 아무렇지 않게 웃는 그의 얼굴은, 확실히 눈에 띄는 면이 있었다. 번쩍거리는 조명 속에서도 죽지 않는 빛이 있었다. 진한 눈매여서 그럴까, 아니면 키가 커서 그럴까. 그 전에 이런 생각들이 다 무슨 상관일까. 매그너스는 기척 하나 숨기지 않고 자신을 졸졸 따라오는 남자가 신기할 따름이었다. 반지 참 화려하네. 왼쪽에 하나, 오른쪽에 두 개의 실버링이 천장에 쏘아대는 조명의 빛을 흡수해 오묘한 색을 띄고 있었다. 

“무슨 생각을 그렇게 해요?”

“…그냥요.”

“지금 내가 했던 말 그대로 따라한 거 알죠.”

“네?” 

생각했던 것보다 더 귀엽네요, 당신. 남자는 눈이 반달이 되도록 접으며 웃었다. 역시 빨리 나가야겠어. 매그너스는 알코올이 말라붙은 잔을 근처의 테이블에 올려두었다. 오랜만에 힘을 써서 그런지 후들거리는 손을 감추기 위해 빈 잔을 쥐고 있었다. 하지만 남자는 그걸 다른 신호로 오인한 건지, 지나가는 서버를 붙잡아 상큼한 향이 나는 잔을 들어 매그너스에게 건넸다. 두 손을 앞으로 펴서 흔드는 제스처에도 남자는 매그너스가 받을 때까지 계속해서 잔을 내밀었다. 결국 매그너스는 뜨뜻미지근해진 것을 받아 딱 한 모금만 삼켰다. 으 쓰다. 그 표정에 남자는 어깨를 들썩이면서 웃었다. 매그너스는 민망함에 어색하게 그를 따라 웃었다. 그리곤 잔 속에서 절여진 올리브를 입에 넣고 씹었다. 집에서 어슬렁거릴 체어맨이 보고 싶었다.

어떻게든 자리를 벗어나고 싶었는데 남자는 자꾸만 대화를 이어보려고 이 말 저 말을 갖다 붙였다. 이건 제가 기획한 파티에요. 하지만 저 모자는 우스꽝스럽지 않나요? 술 대신 뭘 좋아해요? 이런 자리가 어색하나요? 말끝마다 위로 올라가는 억양이 매그너스에겐 부담스러웠다. 알고 싶은 것도 참 많아 보였다. 그래, 그럴 나이겠지. 대충 장단을 맞춰주면서도 매그너스는 한 발자국 물러서서 대답했다. 와, 멋지네요. 요즘에 저런 모자는 보기 힘들죠. 물이요. 오랜만이라 그런가 봐요. 남자의 눈썹 한 쪽이 보기 좋게 휘었다.

“저기, 이제 그만 가봐야 할 거 같아요.”

“벌써 잊었어요?”

“뭘요?”

“내 이름이요.”

“아.”

“아?”

“…아담?”

모음 하나만 맞았잖아요. 남자는 가볍게 어깨를 털면서 입술을 내밀었다. 일찍 돌아가긴 글러먹었다고 매그너스는 생각했다. 알렉이요. 알렉산더 라이트우드. 남자는 제대로 소개를 해보이겠다는 듯이 손까지 내밀었다. 아담이건 알렉이건 그게 그거지. 매그너스는 어쩔 수 없이 그의 손을 맞잡았다. 정말 가볍게, 그가 붙잡으려고 하기 전에 손을 뺄 수 있도록. 하지만 그 전에 그의 손 크기를 가늠해봤어야 했다고 5초 후의 매그너스는 생각했다. 손목을 흔들면서 시선을 피한 뒤에야, 알렉산더는 손에 힘을 풀었다. 하하, 힘이 참 좋으시네요. 한 음절 한 음절이 제각기 따로 노는 것 같은 말투였다. 그것마저 귀여워보였다고 하면 너무 답이 없으려나.

“사과의 의미로 정문 앞까지 같이 가도 될까요?”

“아뇨, 정말 괜찮은데.”

“큰 도로변까지 가로등이 별로 없어서요.”

눈을 마주치지 않고 하는 말에 말도 안 되는 변명이라고 생각했다. 하지만 거절해도 쫓아올 걸 알았기에 매그너스는 길게 늘어지는 대답대신에 먼저 몸을 돌렸다. 뒤에서 빠르게 부딪치는 구두굽 소리가 요란했다. 우버 불러놨어요! 오지랖마저 굉장한 남자였다. 매그너스는 한숨을 쉬면서 더 이상 말을 섞지 않으려고 인내심의 첫 번째 알파벳을 열 번 떠올렸다. 건물 밖을 나오자 멀리서 보이는 도시의 야경 말고는 빛을 품은 것이 거의 없었다. 시계를 확인하느라 켰던 휴대폰 액정이 아니었으면 그들이 걷고 있는 길이 차도였는지도 몰랐을 뻔 했으니까. 뭐, 전부 다 거짓말은 아닌 듯 보였다. 

조금 뒤, 멀리서 클락션 소리가 들렸다. 전화를 끊은 알렉산더는 손을 들어 흔들었다. 매그너스는 팔꿈치를 감싸고 있는 손을 초조하게 두드렸다. 자신이 뻗은 팔보다 더 먼저 손잡이에 닿은 그의 팔이 얄미웠다. 매그너스가 돌아보자 알렉산더는 또다시 어깨를 들었다 내렸다. 매그너스는 제발 마지막이길 바라면서 최대한 아무렇지 않게 - 하지만 가장 어색한 - 웃음을 지어보였다.

“잠깐만요, 이거 내 번호예요. 잘 도착했는지만 알려주세요. 그거면 되요.”

“네, 그럴 게요.”

“처음으로 긍정적인 대답이네요.”

불투명한 창밖으로 손을 흔드는 알렉산더의 모습이 찰나에 시야에서 사라졌다. 차는 금세 도심 한복판으로 내달렸고 얼마 지나지 않아 브루클린의 한 모퉁이에 도착했다. 잔돈을 주머니에 쑤셔 넣으면서 바스락거리는 종이가 손 끝에 스쳤다. 현관의 불이 켜지고서 보인 건 삐뚤빼뚤하게 적힌 숫자들이었다. 언제 쓴 건지 그의 다급함이 한 눈에 보일 정도였다. 비어있는 처치의 물그릇을 새로 채우고 짙은 향이 베인 슈트도 벗어 두면서도 매그너스의 눈은 수정구슬 앞에 놓인 작은 휴지조각으로 향했다. 그래 문자 한 통에 주소가 찍히는 건 아닐 테니까. 침대로 향하는 길에 매그너스는 휴대폰을 들고 두 엄지손가락을 부지런히 움직였다.

-덕분에 잘 도착했어요. 늦었지만 아까 일은 정말 고마웠어요. 초대장도 없었는데 당신이 아니었으면 친구를 못 만날 뻔 했으니까요. :)

‘저야 말로 파티에 와줘서 고마운 걸요.’

‘아까는 괴롭혀서 미안했어요. 당신이랑 친해지고 싶었어요.’

‘혹시 내일 시간 괜찮다면 점심 같이 할래요? 커피 한 잔이라도 좋아요.’

‘내일 하루 만요. 그 다음엔 정말 안 괴롭힐게요. 약속할게요.’

연달아서 울리는 진동에 매그너스는 고개를 푹 숙였다. Magnus, plzzzzzz :( 그의 우는 소리가 여기까지 들리는 것 같았다. 조금 더 놀려주고 싶었지만 지금의 배로 문자를 보낼까 싶어 매그너스는 다시 액정을 두드렸다. 그리고 기다렸다는 듯이 휴대폰이 울려대기 시작했다.

-알겠어요, 그럼 내일 봐요.

'1시까지 시내에 있는 ‘헌터스 문’ 앞에서 봐요. 여기 맥주가 끝내주거든요.'

‘잘 자요, 매그너스 :)’

매그너스는 답장 대신에 알람을 맞췄다. 입맛 하나는 좋은 걸 보면 그의 파티가 먼데인 치고는 나쁘지 않았던 것 같기도 했다. 일찍 자야 내일 일찍 일어나지, 그치? 매그너스는 안대를 끼우면서 옆에 이미 자리를 잡은 체어맨의 북실북실한 털을 긁어주었다.

 

 

날이 좋아서였는지 테라스는 이미 만석이었다. 매그너스는 서둘러 가게 내부로 들어섰다. 경쾌한 종소리에 익숙한 얼굴의 바텐더가 그를 알아보고는 눈인사를 건넸다. 검지로 선글라스를 코끝까지 내리고서 안쪽 테이블을 확인하니, 익숙한 빛이 하나 보였다. 책을 읽는 건지, 휴대폰을 확인하는 건지. 바쁘게 눈을 굴리느라 매그너스가 도착한 것도 모르는 듯 했다.

“라이트, 우드씨?”

“혹시라도 늦잠 잔 건 아닌 가 했어요.”

“아직 5분 전인 걸요.”

“그냥 알렉이라고 편하게 불러요, 매그너스.”

어제부터 아무렇지 않게 자신의 이름을 부르는 알렉산더에 대해서 매그너스는 속으로만 삐죽거리기로 했다. 마지막이라고 했으니까 그 정도는 참아도 될 것 같았다. 왼쪽 포켓에 선글라스를 끼우고서 매그너스는 메뉴판을 들었다. 알렉산더는 두꺼운 테의 안경을 매만지면서 골똘히 생각에 잠겼다. 그래봤자 브런치 메뉴는 손에 꼽을 정도였는데 정말 심각한 표정으로 한참을 고민하던 알렉산더는 더블 치즈 샌드위치를 골랐다. 매그너스는 클램 차우더 수프를 골랐다.

메뉴가 나오기까지 두 사람은 다시 시덥지 않은 이야기들을 나눴다. 어제보다 편안한 차림의 알렉산더와 어제보다 덜 긴장한 매그너스는 생각보다 괜찮은 대화 상대였다. 농담도 한 두 개씩 던지기도 했고 심미안이 좋은 두 사람이 만나니 이야기는 자연스럽게 서로가 좋아하는 예술품을 늘어놓는 것까지 나아갔다. 늘어지는 치즈를 입에 한껏 담으면서 알렉산더를 보던 매그너스는 스푼을 입에 넣으려다 말고 그대로 멈췄다. 자연스럽게 손가락으로 빗어 넘긴 머리며 원색의 하와이안 셔츠까지 어제의 그 능구렁이 같은 모습은 온 데 간 데 없었다. 결국 스프를 튀기며 매그너스가 웃음을 터트렸다. 영문을 모르겠다는 표정마저 딱 어울렸다.

달그락거리며 그의 손에 작아 보이는 머그컵을 내려놓고서 알렉산더가 목을 가다듬었다. 사실 오늘 나와 달라고 한 이유는 따로 있어요. 아이스티를 삼키던 매그너스가 결국 올 게 왔다는 표정을 지었다. 알렉산더는 바깥을 이리저리 보다가 몸을 낮춰 매그너스에게 좀 더 가까이 다가왔다.

“매그너스 당신을 다시 만나고 싶기도 했지만, 조금 곤란한 일이 있어서 당신에게 도움을 받고 싶어서도 그랬어요. 아침에 우연히 당신이 나오는 광고를 봤거든요.”

“아, 하하….”

“자연스럽게 8시 방향으로 고개를 돌려봐요. 곱슬머리에 블론디, 보여요?”

“네.”

“요즘 저를 성가시게 만드는 친구예요. 최대한 좋게 돌려 말했는데도 소용이 없었어요.”

“스토커인 건가요?”

“그 정도까지는 아니지만, 비슷해요.”

“그래서 제가 도울 수 있는 건 뭔가요?”

“오늘 하루를 나에게 빌려줘요. 그냥 지금처럼 편안한 분위기로요.”

“그런 거야 어렵지는 않은데….”

“그가 보기에 데이트로 보이도록요.”

푸핫. 매그너스는 놀라 무릎을 덮고 있던 냅킨을 들어 알렉산더의 손과 팔을 닦아주었다. 그럴 줄 알았다는 듯이 알렉산더는 아무렇지 않게 안경을 벗어 셔츠의 끝자락으로 안경알을 닦았다. 미안, 미안해요. 정신없이 사과하면서도 매그너스는 그의 말을 이해해보려고 노력했다. 지금까지의 내용을 정리하자면, 그러니까. 옆에 놓인 찬물을 들이켰지만 쉽게 진정되지 않았다. 알렉산더는 조용히 지켜보다가 작게 한숨을 내쉬었다. 부담스러우면 거절해도 좋아요. 하지만 그의 표정은 제발 거절하지 말아 달라는 구조요청을 보내고 있었다. 뭐든 숨기질 못하는 얼굴이었다.

매그너스는 다시금 뒤를 돌아 알렉산더가 말한 남자를 바라봤다. 혼자서 스툴에 앉아 맥주를 홀짝거리고 있었다. 그리고 주변을 살피는 게 뭔가 그럴 듯 해보였다. 알렉산더의 말만 믿을 순 없었지만, 그렇다고 다짜고짜 다가가서 ‘혹시 당신 스토커인가요?’ 하고 물을 자신도 없었다. 매그너스는 입술을 깨물고 허벅지 위에 올려둔 손을 잘게 두들겼다. 좋아요. 알렉산더의 축 늘어진 어깨가 단박에 솟아올랐다. 여전히 목소리는 작게 낮추고서 알렉산더가 속삭였다.

“최대한 자연스럽게 부탁해요.”

“연기엔 소질이 없지만, 노력할게요.”

“정말 진짜 엄청 고마워요, 매그너스.”

한바탕 고요한 소동이 잦아들고, 두 사람은 수상한 남자를 지나쳐 시내로 나섰다. 알렉산더가 매그너스의 선글라스를 뺏어서 껴보기도 하고 하는 수 없이 매그너스가 알렉산더의 안경을 껴보기도 했다. 어질한 것이 어제는 렌즈라도 꼈나 싶었다. 책 보는 걸 좋아해서요. 알렉산더는 안경을 도로 가져가면서 말했다. 마침 중고 책방이 길 건너편에 있었다. 매그너스는 손으로 가리키면서 알렉산더에게 고갯짓을 했다.

잡지코너를 돌면서 매그너스는 자꾸만 뒤를 흘끔거렸다. 정말 연기에 소질이 없네요. 알렉산더가 고개를 숙여 귓속말을 했다. 매그너스는 몸을 말면서 그 자리에 멈춰 섰다. 그리곤 몸을 부르르 털면서 앞서나갔다. 알렉산더는 뒤를 돌아 윙크를 하면서 그런 매그너스를 따라갔다. 또다시 진실이었는지 알렉산더는 두어 권의 책을 골라 쥐고 밖으로 나왔다. 이런 곳이 있었는지 몰랐다면서 좋아하는 걸 보니 매그너스도 그를 따라 입꼬리를 올렸다.

그 다음엔 애완동물 용품점에 들러 체어맨이 좋아하는 사료와 처치가 싫어하는 쥐 모양의 인형이 달린 장난감을 사왔다. 강아지를 좋아할 것처럼 생겼다고 생각했는데 알렉산더는 사진을 보더니 두 고양이들을 꼭 만나보고 싶다고 눈을 빛냈다. 분위기에 휩쓸려 그래요, 라고 대답한 매그너스는 자신을 빤히 쳐다보는 그를 보면서 조금 전의 대답을 후회했다. 그리고 서둘러 말을 덧붙였다. 언젠가는요. 알렉산더가 입술을 비죽였다.

무게가 제법 나가는 페이퍼백을 나눠들고서 두 사람은 매그너스의 집에서 두 블록 떨어진 길을 걷고 있었다. 적당히 만나서 헤어지고 돌아올 생각이었는데, 어쩌다 보니 그렇게 되어있었다. 그래도 알렉산더가 어제처럼 굴지 않아서 다행이라고 매그너스는 생각했다. 오늘도 그랬으면 아마도 그의 불쌍한 표정을 보았어도 거절했겠지. 지난 주 마트에서 있었던 일에 대해서 이야기하는 알렉산더의 옆모습을 보면서 그는 적당히 맞장구를 쳐주었다. 그의 입에서 나오는 사람들 중에는 매그너스가 아는 이름도 있었다. 자신에게 오래 전 술내기에서 빚을 졌던 이웃이었다. 매그너스가 말을 받아 이어가자, 이번엔 알렉산더가 그의 옆모습을 바라봤다.

 

 

매그너스가 집 열쇠를 찾는 동안 알렉산더는 입술을 움찔거리면서 타이밍을 보고 있었다. 그 사이에 달칵거리며 문이 열렸고 매그너스가 그의 품에서 사료봉투를 가져갔다. 알렉산더는 뒷주머니에 손을 꽂고 눈을 아래로 굴렸다.

“어, 그럼 이제 가봐야겠네요.”

“…….”

“오늘 고마웠어요, 매그너스.”

“뭘요. 덕분에 집 밖에 나와서 할 일도 했는 걸요.”

“…그게 사실은 거짓말이었어요.”

“네?”

“그 친구, 정말 제 친구였어요.”

“그게 무슨, 아….”

“제 연기 나쁘지 않았죠?”

눈치를 보며 매그너스의 얼굴을 훔쳐보던 알렉산더가 어쩔 줄을 몰라 했다. 역시 가서 물어봤어야 했다고 생각하면서 매그너스는 이마를 짚었다. 정말 데이트, 였던 것이었다. 오래 전 같았으면 시간을 돌리는 주문이라도 찾아봤을 테지만, 그런 마법이 있었어도 금기시 되었을 거라 매그너스는 그저 허탈하게 웃을 뿐이었다. 

“미안해요, 매그너스.”

“…….”

“하지만 오늘 당신과 하루를 보낼 수 있어서 너무 좋았어요.”

“…….”

“이건 진심이에요. 정말로.”

둥근 어깨 너머로 먀옹 거리는 고양이 소리만 들리자, 알렉산더는 한쪽으로 빙글 돌면서 계단으로 향했다. 갈게요. 작아드는 목소리에 매그너스는 고개를 들어 그를 보았다. 끝부분이 조금 비어있는 눈썹을 매만지면서 알렉산더는 한 칸씩 아래로 내려갔다. 매그너스가 반응할 때까지 목을 쭉 빼고 올려다볼 거 같아서 매그너스는 손을 들어 살짝 흔들었다. 까만 머리칼이 보이지 않게 되자, 매그너스는 문을 닫고 들어와서 허탈한 마음으로 장난감을 하나씩 꺼내 캣타워에 올라간 처치에게 흔들어보였다. 하지만 돌아온 건 두들겨 맞은 손등뿐이었다. 아야.

괘씸하긴 했지만 결론적으로 보자면 나쁘지 않은 하루였다고 매그너스는 생각했다. 그냥 어제처럼 솔직하게 말했어도 얼렁뚱땅 넘어갔을 지도 모르는데. 이런 생각까지 하면서 매그너스는 남아있던 라쟈냐를 데워 먹었다. 평소 좋아하던 식당에서 테이크아웃까지 해온 거였는데 밍밍하기 짝이 없었다. 무의미하게 소파에 앉아 뉴스를 보던 매그너스는 일찍 자는 편이 나을 거라고 생각했다. 씻고 나와서 이불 위에 올려둔 휴대폰을 보니 한참 쌓여있을 줄 알았던 알람 대신에 스팸 메일만 한 통 와 있었다.

뭘 기대한 건지. 양심이 있다면 더 이상 연락을 못 하는 게 맞는 거지. 그러면서도 매그너스는 모로 누워서 휴대폰을 뒤집었다 덮었다를 반복했다. 먼데인 생활에 너무 익숙해졌나봐. 이불을 한껏 끌어안으면서 매그너스는 괴성을 질렀다. 발치에 누워있던 처치가 놀라 방문 밖으로 달려 나갔다. 한참을 그러고 누워있던 그가 벌떡 일어나 휴대폰을 손에 쥐었다. 썼다 지웠다 한참을 그렇게 좁은 액정 위를 바라보던 매그너스는 눈을 질끈 감고 한쪽 모퉁이를 꾹 눌렀다. 안 봤으면 좋겠다. 안 봤으면 좋겠다. 제발 보지 마.

-아까 내가 해준 얘기 기억해요? 나한테 빚지면 비싼 저녁 사야 한다는 말. Alexander, you owe me. :)

'이번엔 실망시키지 않을 게요. 약속해요, 매그너스.'

화면에서 천천히 손을 치우던 매그너스는 제멋대로 쓰여진 숫자들을 떠올리며 알렉산더의 이름을 가볍게 눌렀다. 마지막 세 번째 기회마저 낭비하지 말아요, 알렉산더. 작은 스피커 너머로 들리는 자신의 이름이 간지러웠다.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 말렉으로 첫 글입니다 :) 부디 재밌게 읽어주세요! 언엔딩 해피니스 포레버. . .☆★


End file.
